Life's Little Letters
by l05t1n5p4c3
Summary: Written for the Dawn-to-Dusk archive. Harry writes a letter to a Gay Wizard Help Service and guess who writes back?


Title: Life's Little Letters  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never was.  
  
Challenge: Write a 1000 word story.  
  
Note: Part of the third wave of "From Dusk till Dawn - the Harry Potter/Severus Snape Fuh-Q-Fest" at http://www.kardasi.com/HPSS.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Gay Wizard's Advisor,  
  
Hello. I haven't written to ask advice before and I am not quite sure what to say. I'll outline the problem, that would probably be the best place to start. I like this older man very much but he doesn't like me. If he does like me than he's hiding it very well. He is also one of my teachers and it is probably against school regulations for a student and teacher to have a relationship. I know this sounds petty but I have very little idea of what to do and there is no one I can go to.  
  
Please help,  
  
Anon.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry read through the letter once before folding it, sealing it, and attaching it to the Wizard's Advice Service mailing owl. He patted the owl once before watching it fly off through the window in the owlery. Hedwig gave an indignant hoot at not being chosen to deliver the letter.  
  
"I'm sorry girl. I had to use that owl because that's the rules of correspondence for this gay advice thing." Harry reached out to stroke Hedwig but she waddled out of the way. Harry sighed and left the owlery. Hedwig would forgive him sooner or later but at the moment he really didn't need an angry owl out for his blood.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Severus heard a tapping at his window. It was the gay wizard correspondence owl. He opened the window to let the owl in. Once Severus had untied the letter from the owl's leg the tawny bird went straight to the bag of owl treats left especially for her on the table by the window sill. Severus unrolled the letter and read through it's contents. Another wizard seeking help. It was Severus' way of making up for past mistakes. If he helped people, even if they didn't know it was him, then he could sleep better at night or at least he could comfort himself when woken from his nightmares, clutching his feathered pillow to his chest, seeking warmth. He sat down at his desk and picked up a quill and fresh parchment. He touched quill to paper and started writing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Anon,  
  
The best place to start is always at the beginning. This older man, how do you know he doesn't like you? It depends on the school as to whether student-teacher relationships are allowed. It might help to look up the rules in the school library before you do anything else. Feelings, no matter whose they are, are never petty. If you wish to write to me again then tell me some more about your background with this man. I'll try to help you anyway I can.  
  
From,  
  
Your Advisor.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Advisor,  
  
It's me again. I've known this teacher for six years and he's known of me for sixteen. He won't look past the heroism people put on me and so he treats me badly. He's insulting, sarcastic, and is very biased about the school houses. Even though I know he will never change, I'm still in love with him and I have been for the past two years. I didn't do anything before because I was underage but I'm sixteen now and I want something to happen.  
  
Please help,  
  
Anon.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry rolled the parchment up and got up stretching from the window seat in the boys dorm. He walked out of the dorm and jumped down the stairs two at a time to the common room. Ron and Hermione were sitting in one of the corners of the common room. They had obviously been kissing before Harry arrived and Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap.  
  
"Hermione? Can I borrow Hogwarts: A History?" Harry asked the bushy-haired girl.  
  
Hermione looked ecstatic, "Of course you can Harry, finally."  
  
Ron looked disgusted, "Why in Merlin's name would you want to read that?"  
  
Hermione tried to give him a light swat over the head but it ended up with Ron holding Hermione's arm and his kissing her.  
  
Harry sighed and carried on walking over to the portrait, annoyed that his friends could forget he was there so easily.  
  
Ron broke the kiss and asked "Where are you off to?" when he noticed Harry was leaving. Harry stopped, and turned,  
  
"I'm going to post a letter if that's alright with you." Harry said angrily, he didn't want people asking him questions, or expecting him to answer.  
  
Ron looked taken back, "Sorry Harry," then after a few seconds he asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed his temple, "I'm fine thanks Ron, I'm sorry for shouting at you before. I'm stressed."  
  
Ron nodded understandingly and turned back to Hermione and their previous actions, letting Harry leave in peace to post his letter.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Anon,  
  
In my experience, I think this teacher may just be hiding his true feelings for you because he doesn't want to be rejected. If you truly love him then, perhaps, you should tell him when you're alone together. I'm sure he would appreciate knowing your feelings and then you can get a definite answer from him.  
  
Good luck,  
  
Your Advisor  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Severus watched as the letter-carrying owl flew off. He sighed deeply, heartache beating against his chest, as his mind drifted to thoughts of the student he hated loving. If only his feelings were reciprocated, he would be happy.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Harry almost stumbled as he approached the Potion Master's door. The one place students most feared to be. He breathed in and out twice before knocking on the door.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
Severus jumped at the sound, he wasn't expecting anyone. He opened the door and came face to face with Harry Potter, his desire of desires.  
  
"May I come in?" Harry asked, standing proud, Severus' equal.  
  
Severus nodded brusquely, refusing to show surprise, and stepped aside to let Harry in.  
  
Harry brushed so achingly close to Severus as he passed. They both inhaled sharply at the intimacy.  
  
The start begins.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 


End file.
